1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, apparatus and system for providing a financial service by using a communication network, and more particularly to a method, apparatus and system for providing a financial service through a mobile station in a packet data system.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advent of additional services using an intelligent network, the rapid development of various network technologies, and the advance of computer and software technologies, a variety of financial services, such as phone banking, home banking, firm banking, etc., have recently been provided. Also, many companies are taking positive action to ensure clients by providing banking services through the Internet which is an information communication network transcending regional and national boundaries. The Internet has been initially used for academic and research purposes, but has been extended to personal and business applications according to many commercialization efforts encouraged by its various functionalities and high availability. A typical example of such applications includes the Internet banking service for handling banking over the Internet.
FIG. 1 illustrates the structure of a conventional communication network for providing a financial service.
Referring to FIG. 1, in a conventional process in which a user 101 is provided with a financial service over a communication network, the user 101 performs various financial transactions, such as a deposit/withdrawal transaction, an account transfer transaction, etc., by inserting a bank card 103 in the form of a magnetic or smart card into an automatic machine 105, such as an Automatic Teller Machine/Cash Dispenser (ATM/CD), installed in each bank branch or a public place. Financial transaction histories performed through the ATM/CD 105 are delivered to a corresponding bank server 107, where they are recorded as financial transaction information of the relevant user 101.
The user may also access the Internet N1 via a PC 109 and then use the Internet banking service provided through the bank server 107. Financial transaction histories that the user 101 performs in the Internet banking service are delivered to the bank server 107, where they are recorded as financial transaction information. Also, the user 101 can check financial transaction histories processed through the ATM/CD 105 or Internet banking service in a passbook update scheme in which a passbook 111 issued by the bank is inserted into a passbook update machine 113 and corresponding financial transaction information is printed on the passbook 111.
In fact, the aforementioned ATM/CD or Internet banking service provides the user 101 with many conveniences and benefits, but the conventional financial service over a communication network has no direct connection between an online service and an offline service occurring in a bank branch. Thus, not only are additional actions required, such as passbook update, but also the user 101 may be inconvenienced, for example, the user 101 must insert a bank card when using the ATM/CD. Moreover, when the user 101 transacts with a number of banks, he/she must manage a plurality of passbooks and bank cards, each at which is opened for an account of each bank, and thus suffers much inconvenience in using the conventional financial service.
Therefore, there is a need for a way to provide a user with a more convenient financial service while enabling a connection between conventional online and offline financial services.